A New League
by Chooch77
Summary: Something happens to the heroes and a new generation must step up, a new league of heroes rises from the shadows of the old ones.
**A/N: Yo! Here is my next fanfiction. This one is a what if to a Young Justice/Justice League crossover. What if all of the great heroes were transported away from Earth with the remainders having no clue what happened to them?**

 **Here is the new hero roster and family members:**

 **Arkham Knight (Jason Todd)-Batwoman x3 (Selena, Talia, and Katherine Kane), Black Bat (Cassandra Cain), Spoiler (Stephanie Brown), Nightwing (Damian Wayne), Batwing (Luka Fox), Relentless (Helena Wayne), Black Knight (Azrael), Dark Lady (Barbara Gordon)**

 **Rogue Flash (Wally West)- Speed Six (Anatole, Bebek, Cassiopeia, Christina, Boleslaw, Gregor), Impulse (Iris West II), Quickster (Jesse Quick), Turbine Twins (Dawn and Carrie Allen), Nuclear (Jay Jackson)**

 **Arsenal and Cheshire (Roy Harper and Jade Nguyen)- Huntress (Artemis Crock), White Cannary (Sara Lance), Mia Dearden (Archer), Diggle (Black Biker), Sharpshooter (Floyd Lawton), Helena Bertinelli (Artemis)**

 **Powerwoman (Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent)- Galactica (Galatea), Super Girl (Karen Starr), Nightwing (Jimmy Olsen), Flamebird (Bette Kane), Arcane (Lana Lang), Angel (Linda Danvers), Doppelganger (Dark Supergirl), Bizarre (Bizarro Kara), Mystic (Caitlin Fairchild)**

 **WarHawk (Shayera Hol II)-Golden Eagle (Charley Parker), Hummingbird (Kendra Sanders)**

 **Titans-Cyborg (Victor Stone), Changeling (Garfield Logan), Raven (Rachel Roth), Darkfire (Komand'r), Firebolt (Koriand'r), Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond), Ice Queen (Caitlin Snow), Vibe (Cisco Ramon), Golden Girl (Lisa Snart), Ravenger (Rose Wilson)**

 **Lanterns- Emerald Knight (Kyle Rayner), Hope (Hope Issac (OC)), Righteous Fury (Recca Start (OC)), Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire)**

 **Wonderman (Steve Trevor)-Dominion (Donna Troy), Regal (Hippoltlaya), Fury (Aresia), Sharp (Cassandra Sandshark)**

 **Aquawoman (Queen Mera)- Typhoon (Tula), Deep Blue (Debbie Perkins)**

 **ROGUES GALLERY**

 **Batclan-Joker, Two-face, Riddler, Clayface, Bane, Firefly, Black Mask, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, Ra's Al Ghul, ManBat, Penguin, Anarky, Cluemaster, Deathstroke, Hush, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow, Grundy, Ventriloquist, Flamingo, Phosphorus Rex, Professor Pyg (Lazlo Valentin), Lady Shiva, David Cain, Black Spider, Deacon Blackfire, Joe Chill, Tony Zucco**

 **Speedsters- Captain Cold, Trickster, Gorilla Grodd, Pied Piper, Weather Wizard, Captain Boomerang, Professor Zoom, Reverse Flash, Heatwave, Hunter Zollomon, Mirror master, Kid Zoom, Girder, Zoom, Black Flash, Cobalt Blue, Magneta, Plastique,**

 **Arrow-Brick, Vertigo, Doctor Light, Merlyn,**

 **Superfamily-Amanda Waller, Lex Luthor, Bizarro, Brainiac, Darkseid, Emil Hamilton, Livewire, Lobo, Parasite, Silver Banshee, Toyman, Ultra-humanite, Doomsday, Faora, Zod, Superwoman**

 **Aqua-Black Manta, Ocean Master, Oceanus, Triton**

 **Lantern-Vandal Savage, Sinestro Corps, Starro, Cyborg Superman, Attrocious, Red Lantern Corps, Orange Lantern Corps, Star Sapphire Corps, Fatality, Queen Aga'po, Black Lantern Corps, Alexander Luthor Jr,**

 **Wonder-Ares, Cheetah, Circe, Giganta, Hades, Faust, Genocide,**

 **Titans-Adonis, Brain, Brother Blood, Brotherhood of evil, Fearsome Five, fatal 500, Gizmo, Gordonians, HIVE, Indigo, Jinx, Mad Mod, Madame Rouge, Mammoth, Mento, Plasmus, Ravager, Trigon,**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get on with the story!**

 **Also, don't own except for any OCs or theories or places that I create. Fair warning, I am taking major artistic liberties with this story and my interpretation of the way the heroes act and react.**

 **Chapter 1: The day the heroes vanished**

"Wh-what do you mean they're all gone?" A shaken Wally West, former Kid Flash asked.

"Exactly that," The voice of Roy Harper said on the phone, "I haven't been able to get in touch with anyone at all in the league."

"Maybe there's something wrong and communications are down." Wally pressed, well aware of how impossible that statement was but trying to find some way to hold out hope that there were still heroes in the world.

"I saw Green Arrow vanish right in front of me in a swirl of light, and then I tried communications. Plus, have you looked on the news, some of the heroes were fighting on the news and they just up and disappeared." Roy said.

Most people would have dropped the phone in shock as they tried to comprehend what they were hearing, but one small unwritten fact about speedsters is that they live 1,000s of lifetimes in the time a normal person lives because their brain processes things so quickly. So, whereas anyone else would be completely shocked at this, Wally was already getting over it and thinking up solutions.

"Roy, is there any indication that this is a temporary thing?" Wally asked, mind whirling with possibilities of what had happened to the heroes.

"None, if anything, the lack of indication or planning makes me think this is more permanent, especially as the villains seem to be in a state of shock as they aren't currently doing anything and crime rates haven't drastically gone up. Meaning they aren't the ones who did this." Roy answered.

"We can't let it get that far, Roy. If it gets that far without the league or any of the heroes here to stop it, then we've lost. We need to get this under control right now." Wally said, thinking things through.

"How are we going to do that, like I said, all of the heroes are gone." Roy said.

"That's why we don't contact the heroes with this. Meet me at the Big Belly Burger in Star City." Wally said before going to his room and picking some things out as well as gathering up several lists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later and Wally was at the Star City Big Belly Burger waiting for Roy.

He heard a screeching of a vehicle pulling in just a little too quickly and looked up.

"You're late," Wally remarked as Roy came in and sat down across from him in their booth.

"Sorry, traffic was a bitch." Roy grumbled. "Why did you want to meet me?"

Wally shrugged, "I've got a plan."

Roy's eyebrows went up to his hair at that. "You've got a plan? You?"

Wally nodded.

Roy sighed and figured that it couldn't get any worse. "Let's hear it then."

Wally quickly summed up his thoughts, "First, we'll need to try and find some communication with Bruce, Dick, Tim, Jason, Damian, or Alfred. That way we can get into the Batcave and from there head to the Watchtower and try and figure out the scope of the issue. If it's as severe as we think and every known hero is gone, then we'll need to activate the Retirement contingency protocol."

Roy mulled Wally's plan over in his head and agreed that it was a good plan, simply because it wasn't really a plan, it was common sense. It was what Roy should have started trying to do at the very first moment.

Roy asked, "Okay that is a good plan. I try Bruce, you try Dick?"

Wally nodded.

Roy dialed in his speed dial to Bruce and wasn't surprised to get a messaging system, but he could see Wally's face looking forlorn as he heard the same thing from Dick.

Roy quickly tried Tim while Wally steeled himself and tried to get to Jason.

"What do you want?" A tired and angry voiced called through the phone.

Roy's eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice of his best friend other than Wally on the phone.

"Jason, is that you? You're not disintegrating or anything, are you?" Wally asked in his usual quick fashion.

"I'm fine, and what the hell are you talking about disintegrating?" Jason asked, sounding tired, angry, and now confused was added to that list.

"Every hero in the world has disappeared." Wally said seriously, trying to convey how serious the situation was at the moment.

That woke Jason up.

"Everyone…?" Jason asked as his voice trailed off.

"Yeah, we have checked with Batman, Green Arrow, and Flash and saw several heroes disappear into thin air on the news whenever they were battling a villain and have tried comms, but can't get through that either." Wally said.

This caught Jason's attention. Batman being caught in it was majorly surprising, as he was sometimes not even regarded as a hero but a legend or a terror, to get him too…

"What do you need?" Jason finally said after a few minutes of thought.

"We need access to the Batcave, and we need it fast. It's going to get worse fast out there. Already I'm seeing a few news reports of riots going on, we need to make a plan to stop it, quick." Wally said.

"I'll meet you there." Jason said with a tone of finality as he hung up.

"You heard him, let's go." Wally said before he picked Roy up and threw him over his shoulder and sprinted out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later and he was in Gotham outside of Wayne manor. To Wally's surprise, Jason was already there and decked out in his Red Hood outfit.

"Come on, we need to get there quick." Red Hood said before jumping over the gate, and having Roy and Wally do the same thing.

They walked up the driveway to the actual manor and knocked on the door.

The door opened a few minutes later, and Alfred opened it.

"Who is i-Oh my, master Todd!" Alfred exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey, Alfred, I need the Batcave." Jason said curtly, cutting straight and to the heart of the matter.

Alfred raised an eyebrow and was about to ask him why, as he hadn't come back to the mansion in a long time, but was interrupted by a young regal voice calling out from behind him.

"Pennyworth, is dinner ready yet?" He asked.

It was a young kid around 12 years old (Thinking every Robin is changed every 3 years, Dick 21, Jason 18, Tim 15, Damian 12) who looked like a spitting image of Bruce.

"Holy shit…" Jason breathed out, shocked at what he was seeing. But, not for the same reasons that we were apparently, "Damian, what are you doing here?"

Alfred quirked an eyebrow and Damian moved passed him to get a closer look at who was speaking to him.

I think everyone was further shocked at what Damian did next: he clasped Jason's wrist and Jason did the same to him. "It's good to see you again, Brother."

Jason laughed at that, "Still the same as ever, huh, Dami?" he teased.

Damian flushed and growled. It was at that point that Roy decided to cough and remind everyone that we were here. Jason was about to start attacking Roy when Roy spoke up.

"Sorry about that, Jason," Roy said apologetically, "but we really need into the Batcave."

Jason shook himself, "No, you're right, the situation is getting worse by the minute, I've been keeping track with my comm unit and there are over 30 major riots that need dealt with and the crime is starting to become more organized and rampant, meaning the big leagues are going to come out soon."

Wally breathed, "That soon? I figured we'd have another day before it really started getting bad."

Jason shook his head, "It was all over the news, remember? The criminals will know quickly and the word's probably already spread to every major player."

"What are you talking about?" Damian asked with a scowl and a glare that made him look like a miniature Batman.

Jason sighed softly and said, "Every major hero has vanished, including Batman. We need to find out the scope of the issue quick or else we'll be screwed."

Alfred looked shocked at that, to know that Bruce was gone, the man that he had helped raise and was more like a father than a butler to, was shocking and horrifying to him.

Damian took the news like a pro because he hadn't been there that long, he flinched a little, but then opened the door all the way and let them inside.

"This way," Damian said, "Jason's right, we need to find this information out as quickly as possible, as if it is as severe as I think, this world will be a bloodbath very quickly."

"Yeah, I figured, we just need to get in touch with all retired, lesser known, and anti-heroes." Wally said with a grimace on his face at the thought of all of the heroes in the world being gone.

Roy and Jason looked a bit gloomy at that, but both admitted that all heroes being gone was a distinct possibility in this world.

With that, Damian finished leading them to the entrance of the cave and then opened the clock and led them down the stairs and to the computer in silence.

Damian booted up the computer and entered the necessary codes to get into the files he was looking for.

"I'm in the communication system right now, and from what I am seeing, none of the heroes are showing up, it's true, all of them are really gone." Damian said solemnly.

"Fuck!" Jason cursed before punching a wall. Letting all of his frustration out with that blow.

"Also, there have been over 40 riots large enough that the league would have intervened in them if they were here." Damian continued, seemingly taking no notice of the interruption.

"And the good news keeps coming!" Jason scowled.

"Well, you're going to love this," Damian started, "Bane and Killer Croc have teamed up and are leading one of them."

"Is there any actual good news?" Jason asked with a growl, the news he was hearing becoming worse by the second.

"Yes, actually. The suit projects Bruce was working on are ready." Damian said with a smirk that was now matched by Jason.

"What suits?" Wally asked, confused.

"Batman commissioned some new suits for the JL for future use, and they're ready." Damian said before punching in a few buttons on the computer and pressing enter.

As soon as he did that, the floor by the Batmobile opened up and showed exactly what Damian was talking about.

The first suit was very obviously Batman's, only more hi-tech. It had several layers of armor beneath the top and the skin, as well as a Red Helmet underneath of a blue, white and black visor. It had a bat symbol on the chest area as well as several different holsters that could easily be repurposed into several different things. It also had three different utility belts, one on the belt area and two around the chest. It was topped off with arm braces with very sharp arms and steel toed combat boots.

"I'm calling dibs right now…that's too fucking awesome." Jason said with a smirk.

"That's fine, I think I'm in love with the second one anyway." Wally said in awe.

The second one was a Red leather jacket with a less obvious zipper in the front of it and a flash symbol on either sides with the hood being replaced by a cowl. Underneath the jacket was red arm braces that had been modified for use with Flash's supersonic punches that would dampen the amount of damage done to the bones. There was also a black shirt with the Flash symbol and a Kevlar undershirt. The pants were a special type that would actually weaken friction, allowing for faster speeds quicker. On the outside of the pants and jacket were slots for throwing knives and other gadgets. The shoes were red with lightning bolts on the side of them. They were made to survive running at the Flash's speeds.

"Mine's obviously the best." Roy said with a smirk as he looked at his.

His suit was red pants with areas to hold a variety of weapons on them. There was space for small throwing knives and arrows along with a hacking device and a few small lasers and lock picks for getting out of tight situations. The boots were steel toed with hidden knives inside of them. There was a belt like Batman's, but it was obviously personalized. It had another hacking device, a small dart gun for non-lethal long range takedowns, a collapsible bow staff made up the inside of it, a grappling line, modified cattle prods, and sharp knuckle knives to deal blows to people like Bane more easily. The top was a vest which was obviously made of a strong material. The vest had a hood attached to it along with a hold for the arrows in the back, filled to the brim with trick arrows and with a quick switch mechanism to change between the types easily. It also had a mechanism to ready another arrow quickly. It had a metal outer layer that covered the left arm and it obviously had stuff inside it like a communicator and EMP blocker. The mask was an advanced polymer material that fit to the face and wouldn't fall off.

"This stuff was made with the heroes in mind, but, with them gone, we need to step up and gather the heroes to combat any threat with them gone, and, in case of the worst, we need to keep the peace." Jason said as he typed in the addresses of the crimes taking place and the heroes. Before he turned around to the other two and said the statement that would define the era for the next years.

"It's time for a new league.'

 **Done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. This is the only chapter that will focus on the earlier period completely, the next chapter I plan to timeskip five years and do something like the Arrow: have the events flashback during the chapter. Tell me what you think and please read and review!**


End file.
